There is widespread use of pallet trucks in various industries. Users have an ongoing tendency to request higher pallet truck performance standards, such as for higher load requirements. Traditional pallet trucks typically feature a load lift portion having an upright frame that may be generally triangle-shaped or box-shaped and formed of steel, such steel plate having a thickness of 5 mm-6 mm. The steel plate structure may provide a front face plate that is connected to side portions to form a more stable structure that also serves to connect a fork frame at a lower portion to a roof plate or other lift cylinder connection member at an upper portion. The steel plate structure includes large planar portions that generally are sealed to the front and sides, and may be complicated to manufacture, requiring substantial material and welding. To try to save cost and/or weight, a manufacturer may seek to use thinner plate, but because the material is load bearing when lifting and supporting loads, this may result in deformation in the high stress areas or upon impact.